Celui qui aura survécu
by Antares2
Summary: suite de Quand tout recommence (peut se lire de manière indépendante). Douze ans ont passé depuis la conclusion de QTR, et la famille de Harry s'est agrandie. Et c'est toute la famille qui est un jour transportée dans une forêt inconnue...
1. Un étrange bijou

Hello ! Non, vous ne rêvez pas, après près de dix-huit mois voici enfin la suite de Quand tout Recommence. Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu cette fic, celle-ci peut se lire de manière indépendante.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter est et restera la propriété d'une grande Dame Anglaise. Moi, je l'emprunte de temps en temps mais je promets de le rendre quand j'aurai fini de jouer avec.

Chapitre 1 : Un étrange bijou

En ce dernier jour du mois d'août, le soleil baignait les pelouses de Poudlard, comme pour nier le fait que l'été allait se terminer, que, le lendemain, les cours allaient reprendre dans le vieux château. Tout était si calme qu'on aurait eu peine à imaginer que, à peine vingt-quatre heures plus tard, des centaines d'adolescents surexcités allaient chasser le silence de leurs voix juvéniles.

Insensible à ce charme particulier de la fin des vacances, un petit garçon courait en direction du château. Les cheveux châtain clair, les yeux verts, il était petit pour ses sept ans, presque huit comme il aimait à le rappeler, et d'une maigreur qui inquiétait souvent sa mère, bien que ses joues rouges témoignent de sa bonne santé. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, le garçon accéléra encore son allure. Il allait être en retard pour le déjeuner, et ses parents allaient encore lui demander où il avait disparu. Il allait rougir, et ils devineraient qu'il était allé près de la forêt. Ce qui était strictement interdit, il le savait mais était irrésistiblement attiré par les bois. En fait, il n'était jamais aussi heureux que pendant le mois qu'ils allaient passer tous les ans chez ses grand-parents, qui tenaient un centre de vacances au milieu d'une grande forêt, dans laquelle il lui était permis de s'aventurer. Celle qui entourait Poudlard était interdite, son père ne cessait de répéter qu'elle était dangereuse.

Le petit garçon parvint enfin à la porte du château et l'ouvrit, constatant avec soulagement qu'il était moins tard qu'il ne le redoutait. Lorsqu'il arriva à la porte de l'appartement qu'il occupait avec ses parents et ses frères et sœurs, il fut accueilli par des cris. Quelqu'un subissait les foudres de son père. Il ressentit un profond soulagement : au milieu de cette agitation, on ne remarquerait pas son retard. Mais cette pensée fut rapidement remplacée par une autre : qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu son père en colère, du moins contre l'un de ses enfants, plus de deux ou trois fois.

La famille était réunie autour de la grande table. Et son cœur se serra en voyant que c'était Sean, son frère jumeau, qui était la cible de la colère paternelle. D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas surprenant : Sean était toujours à chercher une bêtise à faire. Habituellement, rien de ce qu'on pouvait lui dire ne semblait avoir d'effet, mais cette fois ci il se tenait tête baissée sur sa chaise, les yeux aux sol et les épaules baissées.

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce qui se serait passé si je ne m'étais pas trouvé juste en dessous ? Hurlait leur père. Tu aurais pu tuer ta mère, ou ton frère, puisque c'était apparemment ce que tu souhaitais. Ou n'importe lequel d'entre nous qui aurait eu la mauvaise idée de s'appuyer contre ce balcon. Mais est-ce que tu ne réfléchis donc jamais avant d'agir ?

Je suis désolé. La voix de Sean, d'habitude claironnante, était à peine audible.

Je l'espère bien. Non mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un fils pareil ? »

Sean semblait au bord des larmes, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bien des années. D'habitude, c'était Finch qui se laisser aller à pleurer. Ce fut la voix de leur mère, douce mais ferme, qui mit fin au sermon, en plaçant une main sur le bras de son mari.

« Ca suffit, Harry. Je crois qu'il a compris. Il ne pensait pas à mal.

Je le sais bien. » Au grand soulagement de Finch, la colère de leur père semblait être un peu retombée. « Mais il va avoir huit ans, il devrait quand même avoir un peu plus de cervelle, non ? C'est une chute de près de dix mètres que tu étais en train de faire.

Mais tout s'est bien fini. Je vais bien, grâce à toi. N'en parlons plus. »

Harry sembla sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais il se contenta de secouer la tête. « très bien, dit-il. Mais dorénavant, Sean, tu as intérêt à utiliser ta tête. Je n'ai rien contre les blagues, mais si tu mets encore qui que ce soit en danger, ça ira très mal. Compris ?

Oui papa.

Dans ce cas déjeunons. »

Dans le silence pesant qui suivit, et pendant que leur mère apportait les plats, Finch se glissa silencieusement à sa place, à côté de son jumeau. Aucun des enfants n'osait parler après la scène qui venait de se dérouler, et ce fut leur mère qui s'efforça de briser la gène.

« J'ai reçu un hibou de Méline » , annonça-t-elle. Finch leva aussitôt les yeux vers elle, intéressé. Méline Malefoy, puisqu'elle avait repris son vrai nom, était sa marraine, mais ils la voyaient peu depuis deux ans. Après avoir fini Poudlard à seize ans à peine, elle avait réalisé des études de guérisseuse en un temps record, et, à vingt ans, médicomage diplômée, elle était partie soigner et enseigner son art en Sibérie, là où les sorciers étaient le moins avancés. « Elle rentre en Angleterre, annonça Sylvie. Ils n'ont plus tellement besoin d'elle là où elle est, et on lui a fait une proposition comme testeuse de contre-sortilèges. »

Ce fut une explosion de joie dans la jeune génération de Potter. Finch était, bien sûr, particulièrement heureux, mais les autres également. Avant son départ, la jeune fille avait été régulièrement invitée chez eux, elle les avait bien souvent gardés le soir, et elle était pour eux un peu comme une grande sœur. Tous étaient heureux de la revoir.

Lorsque le dessert arriva, et que la conversation dévia sur les courses qu'ils avaient faites sur le chemin de traverse la veille, Finch murmura l'oreille de son frère :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, tout à l'heure ? Qu'est-ce que tu avais fait ? »

De nouveau, Sean baissa les yeux, mais il répondit, en chuchotant lui aussi : « J'ai scié les barreaux de notre balcon. Quand maman s'y est appuyée elle est tombée en bas. Papa a réussi à arrêter sa chute. »

Finch digéra l'information, un peu surpris. Ca ne ressemblait à pas à son jumeau, dont les plaisanteries étaient d'ordinaire inoffensives.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il.

Tu es tout le temps à t'y appuyer, répondit l'autre. Et je pensais que tes pouvoirs n'auraient pas pu rester dormants avec une telle chute. »

Finch hocha la tête. Il n'y avait pas besoin de plus d'explications. Alors que tous ses frères et sœurs avaient démontré très tôt, par une sorte ou une autre de magie accidentelle, qu'ils étaient des sorciers, lui, à huit ans, n'en avait jamais donné la preuve. Et bien qu'il leur restât trois ans, ce qui paraissait habituellement une éternité à des enfants si jeunes, bien que la plupart des tests aient montré une aptitude à la magie, au moins partielle, chez son frère, Sean commençait déjà à craindre que son jumeau ne puisse pas rester à Poudlard avec lui, et il s'ingéniait encore et toujours à trouver le moyen de le faire réagir, de réveiller ses pouvoirs. Finch, lui, ne s'inquiétait pas trop. Certes, il serait dur pour lui d'être séparé de son frère, et de tout sa famille, mais il savait, pour avoir entendu ses parents en parler, que s'il devait ne pas être un sorcier, il serait envoyé chez ses grand-parents, qu'il adorait. Son père lui avait répété bien souvent que ça n'avait aucune importance, et qu'il ne devait pas se faire de souci pour ça. Personne n'aurait une image différente de lui, qu'il soit ou non un sorcier. Après tout, leur mère était moldue, et tout le monde la respectait. Mais Sean ne voyait pas les choses de cette façon. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était que si son jumeau devait ne pas être un sorcier, ils seraient séparés. Et, bien qu'on ait difficilement pu trouver deux enfants plus différents, un lien extrêmement fort les unissait. Finch couvrait toujours les arrières de Sean quand une de ses plaisanteries risquait de mal tourner, et bien souvent il lui avait évité la colère de leurs parents. Sean, qui était l'aîné d'une demi-heure, estimait toujours de son devoir de protéger son frère, plus petit et plus fragile.

Le repas terminé, Sean semblait avoir retrouvé tout son aplomb, et l'incident était clos. Harry partit rapidement. Il avait une réunion avec les professeurs. Tout en marchant à grands pas dans les couloirs de Poudlard, le directeur ne pouvait empêcher un petit sourire de jouer sur ses lèvres. Sa colère, un peu plus tôt, avait été provoquée par la peur qu'il avait eue de perdre sa femme. Lorsqu'il l'avait entendue hurler, et qu'il avait levé les yeux pour la voir tomber du troisième étage, son cœur avait failli s'arrêter de battre. Pendant un moment, la rage qu'il avait ressentie à l'égard de son fils avait été extrêmement forte. Mais à présent il s'était calmé. Sean, il le savait, avait eu encore bien plus peur que lui, et il n'était sûrement pas près de recommencer. Il avait découvert il y avait bien longtemps qu'il lui était impossible de rester en colère très longtemps contre l'un de ses enfants. Tous étaient différents, ils avaient chacun leur caractère, pourtant, chacun à sa manière, tous l'emplissaient de fierté. James, à treize ans, allait entrer en troisième année. Il faisait déjà la gloire de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor. C'était le portrait de son père au même âge, et beaucoup disaient que, par le caractère, il lui ressemblait aussi. Tout ce que savait Harry, c'est qu'il faisait preuve de plus de maturité que la plupart de ses camarades, et qu'on pouvait compter sur lui. En même temps, James n'était jamais le dernier lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'en prendre aux Serpentard, et il s'était bien souvent attiré des ennuis en essayant d'atteindre leur salle commune, ou d'organiser un duel avec Maxime Nott, son ennemi de toujours. Rien de ce que son père avait essayé de lui expliqué n'était parvenu à atténuer la haine que James portait à la maison rivale de la sienne, et il ne pouvait qu'espérer que cela s'en irait quand son fils grandirait. Mais il aurait aimé que Ron ne l'encourage pas autant.

Eleonore, sa seule fille, s'apprêtait à entrer à Poudlard. Il savait qu'elle n'y aurait aucune difficulté. Eléonore, ou Léo, comme l'appelaient souvent ses frères, au grand désespoir de leur mère, qui, ayant déjà trois fils, ne supportait pas qu'on affuble sa seule fille d'un diminutif masculin, ne leur avait jamais posé aucun problème. Avec ses cheveux châtains, généralement attachés en une lourde natte qui lui tombait dans le dos, et ses yeux irisés bleu-verts, elle semblait être le parfait mélange entre ses deux parents. Et Harry, dont le jugement était peut-être faussé par son orgueil de père, la trouvait jolie. Comme James, elle était plus mûre que les enfants qui entraient généralement en première année, mais elle le manifestait d'une manière différente. Elle était plus réservée, plus calme que son frère. Contrairement à lui, ce n'était pas une meneuse. Il ne pensait pas, cependant, qu'elle aurait du mal à se faire des amis, simplement, en dehors du fait qu'elle était sa fille, il ne pensait pas que le reste de l'école la remarque beaucoup. Contrairement à James, qui s'arrangeait toujours pour être au cœur des événements.

Les jumeaux étaient un autre problème. Sean était un enfant agité, toujours à faire des bêtises, sans se soucier des conséquences. Sylvie disait que la nature avait rempli son cerveau avec trop d'imagination et n'avait pas laissé de place pour le bon sens. Au même âge, James aussi avait eu tendance à monter blague sur blague, mais James savait toujours jusqu'où il pouvait aller, Sean semblait ne pas avoir conscience des limites. Pourtant, il était difficile de ne pas l'aimer, il était toujours animé de bonnes intentions, généreux, et ne cherchait jamais à échapper aux punitions que lui attiraient ses plaisanteries, ou à faire porter la faute à quelqu'un d'autre. Finch était bien différent. Fragile, rêveur, il préférait bien souvent la solitude du parc ou des bois aux jeux des autres enfants. En fait, les jumeaux auraient difficilement pu être plus dissemblables, que ce soit sur le plan physique ou de leur caractère. Sean avait hérité des cheveux noirs de son père, et des yeux bleus de sa mère, et il était beaucoup plus grand que son frère, blond aux yeux verts. Quelqu'un, il croyait se souvenir que c'était Hermione, avait un jour remarqué que c'était comme si la personnalité d'un seul enfant s'était séparée en deux facettes pour s'incruster dans chacun d'eux. Et c'était peut-être parce qu'ils trouvaient en l'autre ce qui leur manquait qu'ils étaient aussi liés.

En arrivant à l'entrée de son bureau, Harry ramena ses pensées vers des sujets plus sérieux. La moitié de son équipe attendait déjà dans l'antichambre de son bureau. Rogue, dont la taille s'était un peu épaissie mais qui ne s'était pas adouci pour autant, ricana de manière à lui montrer que, pour un directeur de Poudlard, il aurait pu être un peu plus ponctuel. Harry ne s'en formalisa pas, c'était ainsi depuis douze ans. Les autres le saluèrent chaleureusement, et il leur rendit leur salut, avant de les faire entrer. Cette année, il y avait de nombreux nouveaux parmi les professeurs de Poudlard. Bien entendu, il avait comme d'habitude été obligé de pourvoir le Poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il faudrait un jour qu'il essaie de trouver et de contrer cette malédiction. La jeune femme qu'il avait engagée l'année précédente était tombée enceinte, et avait mis au monde des quadruplés quelques jours plus tôt. Il n'était plus question pour elle de travailler. Harry avait trouvé pour la remplacer un vieil employé du ministère. Il espérait que l'homme ferait l'affaire, les candidats ne s'étant pas bousculés.

Le professeur Mac Gonagall avait pris sa retraite au mois de juin. Il se demandait comment l'école allait bien pouvoir fonctionner sans elle, qu'on avait toujours vu épauler solidement le directeur, qu'il s'agisse de lui ou du professeur Dumbledore. A l'annonce du départ de la vieille dame, il avait réussi à convaincre Hermione d'abandonner l'Arithmancie pour endosser les multiples casquettes laissées vides. Après tout, Cassandre, sa fille unique qui rentrait en quatrième année, ne justifiait plus depuis longtemps le poste allégé qu'était l'enseignement de l'Arithmancie, et Hermione avait trop de qualités pour que Harry se prive de son soutien plus actif. Il avait embauché pour la matière dont elle s'occupait précédemment un tout jeune homme, frais émoulu de l'université où il avait brillamment réussi.

Cette année là, il lui avait également fallu remplacer le professeur Binns, qui avait déclaré qu'il en avait assez de répéter toujours la même chose depuis des siècles, et Stellaire, qui enseignait les runes anciennes. Cependant, malgré les changements, il sentait qu'il y avait à Poudlard un groupe soudé, et qu'ils faisaient, et allaient faire encore cette année, du bon travail. Ce fut du moins ce qu'il dit dans son discours de bienvenue, s'attirant quelques applaudissements, et un sourire moqueur de Rogue.

Après le départ de son mari, Sylvie avait rangé la cuisine, puis elle s'était installée dans le canapé, avec en face d'elle la liste des nouveaux élèves qui devaient être répartis le lendemain. Elle s'intéressait particulièrement à ceux qui avaient grandi dans des familles moldues. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais eu une fonction définie de manière officielle dans l'école, elle était devenue au fil des ans une sorte d'assistance sociale, ou peut-être plus exactement une « maman de remplacement » pour ceux qui arrivaient, à onze ans, dans ce monde étrange après qu'on les ait brusquement arrachés à leur famille. Les professeurs, les préfets, et la plupart des élèves n'hésitaient pas, quand ils trouvaient un enfant en pleurs, en proie au mal du pays ou simplement à un petit coup de cafard, à le lui envoyer. Elle avait ainsi noué des liens avec plusieurs jeunes sorciers, qui continuaient à venir la voir régulièrement même quand ils étaient parfaitement adaptés à la vie de Poudlard. Elle se sentait utile à l'école, surtout en ces débuts d'année, et c'était important pour elle. Bien qu'elle vécût depuis douze ans à Poudlard, et bien que pas un seul jour, en douze ans, elle ne l'ait regretté, elle devait bien souvent lutter contre le sentiment d'être une charge, une moldue qui n'avait pas sa place dans ce monde. Surtout ces derniers temps, depuis que les jumeaux commençaient à avoir moins besoin d'elle. Depuis deux ans, comme leurs aînés avant eux, ils allaient tous les matins à l'école élémentaire à Pré-au-Lard, et elle restait seule. Elle commençait à se demander ce qu'elle ferait lorsque tous ses enfants seraient élèves à Poudlard. Peut-être accepterait-elle enfin le poste de professeur d'Etudes des Moldus que Harry lui proposait depuis des années. Oui, ça pourrait être intéressant. Mais pas tant que les jumeaux continueraient de passer leurs après-midis à la maison.

Elle essaya de se concentrer sur les papiers qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Mais elle en fut empêchée lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en coup de vent. Les cheveux ébouriffés, le visage bronzé, James entra, tenant son balai à la main.

« Déjà rentré ? S'étonna-t-elle, en souriant à son aîné. J'aurais cru que tu profiterais de ton dernier après-midi pour t'entraîner jusqu'au soir ! »

Il lui adressa ce sourire qui, sans nul doute, briserait un jour les cœurs s'il ne le faisait pas déjà.

« Madame Laigle est venue vérifier que le terrain était prêt pour la rentrée, c'était moins drôle avec elle en dessous à me crier de ne pas aller trop haut. En plus, je n'ai pas fini mon devoir de Potions, et Rogue va me tuer si je ne lui rends pas à temps.

James ! Protesta Sylvie, à la fois parce qu'il faisait ses devoirs à la dernière minute, et parce que le ton qu'il prenait pour parler de son professeur n'était pas convenable.

Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Le professeur Rogue. Je vais monter. Papa est rentré ?

Non, il ne reviendra sûrement pas avant la fin de l'après-midi. Tu n'oublie pas que nous allons dîner chez Arthur et Molly, ce soir ?

Bien sûr que non. Voyons, maman, on y va tous les ans ! Et je suis drôlement pressé de revoir tout le monde. Ca n'est pas souvent que Cassie est loin de Poudlard. Et Fred m'a promis qu'il aurait plein de nouveautés à nous faire découvrir.

Quelle joie, ironisa Sylvie en prenant un air faussement mécontent. Et il va falloir combien de temps pour que tu te retrouves en retenue, et que Hermione vienne se plaindre que tu as fait perdre des points à Griffondor ? N'oublie pas qu'elle est ta nouvelle directrice de maison.

je sais. Ca va faire bizarre. Mais elle ne peut pas se plaindre, je ne fais pas perdre tant de points, et j'en fais gagner beaucoup plus.

On verra ça. En attendant monte faire tes devoirs.

Oui M'man. » il lui fit un salut militaire, et gravit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Sylvie le regarda, amusée, et soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que cet adolescent était son fils. Il lui semblait que, la veille encore, elle l'avait bercé pour qu'il s'endorme. Et, à présent, il était presque aussi grand qu'elle, et sa voix était de plus en plus grave.

Repoussant les papiers qu'elle n'avait pas lus, elle se leva. Après tout, cet après-midi était le dernier tranquille pour tout le monde, et elle décida d'en profiter elle aussi pour faire un tour dans le parc, avant que les étudiants n'en reprennent possession. Elle emmènerait les petits, elle doutait que James puisse travailler correctement avec tout le bruit qui venait de la chambre de Finch. A ses cris et ses rires, et aux bruits fréquents d'explosion, elle comprenait que Sean y était occupé à ce qui était son jeu favori du moment : faire sauter de petites grenouilles en caoutchouc qui explosaient et produisaient des étincelles multicolores. Pour augmenter le plaisir, il utilisait des pétards Tadaboum pour lancer les grenouilles, au lieu du ressort qui était vendu avec les jouets. En fond sonore sur ce vacarme, une sonatine de Beethoven indiquait que Finch, imperturbable malgré l'agitation qui régnait dans sa chambre, était au piano. Elle se figea un instant pour tenter d'écouter. Les dons de son plus jeune fils pour la musique l'avaient toujours sidérée. A quatre ans, c'était à peine si on pouvait le détacher du vieux clavier qui occupait la salle à manger de ses parents à elle. Cette fascination les avaient poussés à acquérir eux aussi un piano, et à présenter Finch à Mr Claude, le vieux professeur qui venait enseigner la musique aux élèves de Poudlard qui le souhaitaient, la plupart nés de parents moldus. Celui-ci avait tout de suite exigé qu'on lui laisse l'enfant une fois par semaine, et la vitesse à laquelle il avait progressé était prodigieuse. Ce don, les sorciers ne savaient pas l'apprécier. La plupart étaient insensibles au charme de l'appareil moldu, lui préférant les harmonicordes ou autres xylophones à baguette. Mais lorsqu'elle regardait les petits doigts de son fils courir sur le piano, Sylvie en était toujours émerveillée. Le visage du petit garçon était également un spectacle à lui tout seul : il se transformait complètement dès que ses yeux se posaient sur la partition. Et c'était pour cela que, bien qu'il se révélât moins doué que les autres pour la magie, Sylvie était fière de son plus jeune fils. Pour cela aussi qu'il lui arrivait, secrètement, de souhaiter que le potentiel sorcier de Finch ne se révèle jamais, qu'il y ait au moins l'un de ses enfants dont elle puisse exhiber fièrement les dons dans ce qui avait été son monde, que ses parents puissent vanter les prouesses d'un de leurs petit-fils.

Elle entra sans bruit dans la chambre, et contempla les deux enfants. Le tableau qu'ils formaient était bien celui qu'elle avait imaginé, et elle sourit. Ce n'est que lorsque les dernières notes de la sonatine moururent sur le piano qu'elle parla, pour leur proposer un tour dans le parc. Ils furent tous deux enthousiastes, comme on peut l'être à sept ans.

« Est-ce qu'on ira voir Hagrid ? Demanda Sean qui adorait le géant.

Non, chéri, il est en réunion avec papa.

Dommage, dit Finch qui ne l'aimait pas moins que son frère.

Alors je prends mon balai, dit Sean. Leur père avait offert aux jumeaux, pour le précédent Noël, une paire de balais jouets qui leur permettaient de s'élever à une dizaine de centimètres au dessus du sol. Sean en était aussitôt devenu fou, il promettait de suivre les traces de James sur le terrain de  
Quidditch, alors que Finch, à la grande déception de son père et de ses frères, n'avait aucun contrôle sur le sien et préférait de beaucoup garder les pieds sur le sol.

Si tu veux, répondit Sylvie en gratifiant le garçon brun d'un sourire. Dépêchez-vous de mettre vos chaussures, je vais voir si Eléonore veut venir avec nous. »

Elle trouva sa fille à son bureau, en train d'écrire avec énergie sur un morceau de parchemin. Près d'elle se tenait un hibou au pelage fauve, et une lettre que visiblement elle venait d'ouvrir.

« Qui t'a écrit ? Lui demanda sa mère.

Cindy » , répondit la jeune fille. La fille aînée de Gorges et Claire avait exactement son âge, et elles s'entendaient à merveille depuis toujours. Au grand désespoir de ses parents, qui ignoraient la présence des mots « sérieux » et « tranquillité » dans le dictionnaire, c'était une enfant calme et effacée.

« Pourquoi prends-tu la peine de répondre ? Demanda Sylvie. On les voit ce soir, et son hibou n'arrivera pas longtemps avant.

C'est juste un petit mot. Je n'aime pas renvoyer les hiboux à vide, j'ai l'impression qu'ils vont penser que je suis mécontente de leurs services. » Elle posa sa plume et attacha le parchemin à la patte du hibou, puis tapota doucement la tête de l'animal qui s'envola par la fenêtre ouverte après lui avoir amicalement mordillé l'oreille, puis se leva pour aller regarder dehors.

« j'ai l'impression que la journée ne finira jamais, dit-elle. C'est drôle de penser que demain je ne vivrai plus ici mais dans le dortoir d'une des maisons. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait si papa n'avait pas été le directeur du collège, et si on avait habité ailleurs. Pour partir comme ça.

Tu t'y serais faite. Tout le monde y arrive. Mais je suis bien contente moi aussi que ma petite fille ne parte pas trop loin.

Tu crois que papa sera très mécontent si je ne suis pas à Griffondor ?

Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Ton père est le directeur du collège, il sait que toutes les maisons ont leurs mérites.

Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai. Il ne dira rien, parce qu'il essaie d'être impartial, mais je sais qu'il serait déçu si je devais être à Serpentard, par exemple.

Il pourrait te surprendre. Tu sais que lui-même le choixpeau voulait l'envoyer à Serpentard. Et puis tu ne seras pas envoyée à Serpentard. Crois-moi, j'ai fréquenté suffisamment d'élèves de toutes les maisons pour m'en rendre compte. Tu seras Griffondor ou Serdaigle, probablement pas une Poufsouffle, mais certainement pas une Serpentard. Le seul de vous quatre que je pourrais voir à Serpentard, c'est Sean. Mais rien n'est moins sûr. Cesse de te tracasser, tout va très bien se passer. »

Sylvie avait complètement oublié pourquoi elle était entrée dans la chambre de sa fille, et ce furent des cris qui se chargèrent brusquement de le lui rappeler.

« Taisez-vous un peu les mioches ! J'essaie de travailler ! Sean je te préviens que si tu n'arrêtes pas immédiatement cette chanson stupide, ça va aller très mal pour toi. »

La voix de Sean répondit à celle de James quelques choses qu'elles ne comprirent pas, mais son ton insolent ne laissait pas beaucoup de doute sur la teneur de ses paroles. Pas plus que le cri énervé de l'aîné. La mère et la fille échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire.

« Le dernier jour des vacances, remarqua Sylvie, James essaie toujours de diminuer la peine que nous causera son départ en se rendant insupportable. Le professeur Rogue lui fournit généralement une aide appréciable dans ce sens.» Puis elle se précipita hors de la pièce en appelant ses deux plus jeunes enfants. Quelques instants plus tard, le calme était revenu et, Eléonore ayant accepté de les accompagner, tous les quatre franchissaient les grandes portes en bois du collège. Bientôt, les trois enfants se mirent à courir dans le parc désert, se poursuivant en riant. Sean, juché sur son balai, était la proie que les deux autres s'étaient ligués pour attraper. Comme il utilisait souvent sa mère comme rempart, celle-ci finit par être entraînée dans le jeu, auquel elle participa de si bon cœur qu'elle fut surprise, en consultant sa montre, de constater qu'il était presque l'heure de partir chez les Weasley.

Un coup d'œil à ses deux plus jeunes fils lui fit comprendre qu'ils seraient en retard : comme à leur habitude, les enfants avaient trouvé le moyen de tant et si bien se rouler par terre qu'ils étaient couverts de poussière, et elle devrait leur faire prendre un bain.

« Allez, venez, déclara-t-elle fermement en commençant à se diriger vers le château. Eléonore et Finch s'arrêtèrent docilement de courir et vinrent se ranger à ses côtés. Sean fit partir son balai dans la direction opposée.

« Je viendrai quand tu m'auras attrapé, maman ! Lança-t-il de sa petite voix aigue. Sylvie soupira, et se prépara à une longue lutte pour faire rentrer l'enfant.

Finalement, une heure plus tard, après que Sean eut été convaincu de rentrer pour aller voir Gaston, le fils de Fred et Angélina, qui était presque aussi turbulent que lui, et après que les deux jumeaux aient été plongés rapidement dans un bain et habillés proprement, Sylvie considéra qu'ils étaient prêts pour partir. Entre temps, Harry était rentré, plutôt content de la réunion, Eléonore s'était changée elle aussi, et sa mère avait réussi à prendre cinq minutes pour passer des vêtements propres, se coiffer et se maquiller légèrement.

Ils avaient une bonne demi-heure de retard lorsqu'ils se regroupèrent dans le salon, mais cela n'était pas gênant : aucun des ménages Weasley n'était réputé pour sa ponctualité, sauf peut-être celui de Percy, et ils étaient à peu près sûrs de ne pas être les derniers. Mais ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent tous prêts pour prendre la poudre de cheminette qu'ils remarquèrent l'absence de James.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Demanda Harry. Il n'était tout de même pas concentré sur ses potions au point d'oublier les Weasley ! Ou de ne pas entendre tout le bruit que vous avez fait ! » Ca ne ressemblait pas à leur aîné de se faire attendre, et surtout de ne pas donner signe de vie.

Eleonore, demanda Sylvie, réalisant soudain qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de leur promenade, vas le chercher. Dis-lui qu'il se dépêche. » La jeune fille remonta l'escalier quatre à quatre, et ils l'entendirent frapper à la porte de son frère en criant son nom. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun des deux jeunes ne redescende. Sylvie commença à s'énerver. Harry avait sur le visage une expression qui n'était pas pour la calmer, lui aussi semblait irrité, ce qui lui arrivait rarement, et encore moins souvent deux fois dans la même journée. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, après qu'ils eurent appelé en vain James et sa sœur pendant, lui semblait-il, bien assez longtemps, Sylvie annonça : « Je vais les chercher », et s'élança à son tour dans l'escalier.

Harry la regarda grimper les marches avec agilité.

« Oh, j'aimerais pas être à la place de James, murmura Sean à l'oreille de son jumeau, suffisamment fort pour être entendu de leur père. Celui-ci fit taire les jumeaux et tendit l'oreille. Pourquoi aucun bruit ne leur parvenait-il du haut de l'escalier ? Sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer, un sentiment de malaise grandissait au creux de son estomac, l'impression que quelque chose se passait là-haut qui ne devrait pas. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, mû peut-être par l'instinct qui lui avait fait survivre à Voldemort, il tira de sa poche sa baguette magique, et se plaça en position défensive devant ses deux plus jeunes fils. Un étranger pénétrant dans la pièce l'aurait sans doute pris pour un fou : depuis douze ans, aucune menace sérieuse n'avait pesé sur le monde des sorciers, et il était insensé d'imaginer que quoi que ce soit puisse se produire à Poudlard, encore moins dans les appartements de son directeur, qui était de loin le sorcier le plus puissant du moment. Pourtant, plus les secondes passaient, plus Harry était persuadé qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à sa famille. Sans les deux enfants qui, pour une fois silencieux, suivaient tous ses gestes avec une perplexité inquiète, il se serait précipité au premier étage pour savoir ce qui se passait, mais s'il y avait réellement un danger, n'allait-il pas s'en prendre aux jumeaux si Harry les laissait ? Mais les autres avaient peut-être besoin de lui… Si James avait simplement été dans sa chambre, et avait oublié l'heure, il n'aurait pas mis si longtemps à descendre, il brûlait d'impatience depuis des jours de retrouver les Weasley parmi qui il avait de nombreux amis, si, pour une raison ou une autre, il ne s'y était pas trouvé, Eléonore serait redescendue rapidement. Et si quelque chose l'avait retardé, Sylvie en aurait informé son mari, pour éviter qu'il ne s'énerve et au besoin pour lui demander son aide.

Toutes ces pensées traversèrent la tête de Harry en à peine quelques secondes, il n'en fut même pas réellement conscient, mais il savait qu'il y avait un grave problème. Et, parce que, même après tout ce temps, ce réflexe était encore profondément ancré en lui, il pensa immédiatement à ses anciens ennemis. Si un mangemort était là-haut, s'il en prenait à sa famille, il le paierait très cher.

« Restez derrière moi, ordonna-t-il aux jumeaux qui le regardèrent curieusement mais, sentant la sécheresse de sa voix, jugèrent préférable de ne pas le contrarier et se placèrent dans son dos.

« Vous ne me quittez pas sauf si ça tourne mal, dans ce cas vous filez direct au bureau du professeur Flitwick, c'est compris ?

Qu'est-ce qui se passe, papa ? Demanda Sean.

je ne sais pas. Mais on ne va pas tarder à le découvrir. » Suivi par deux enfants effrayés, il commença à gravir les marches. La porte de la chambre de James était la plus éloignée de l'escalier, et c'est vers elle qu'il se dirigea. Elle était à demi fermée, et il l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied.

La chambre était vide. Confirmé dans ses doutes, Harry ouvrit avec une panique grandissante les autres portes de l'étage. Il n'y avait personne. Il retourna dans celle de James. Si quelque chose était arrivé, c'était là que ça s'était produit. Il n'y avait aucun signe de lutte, les affaires de son fils aîné étaient légèrement en désordre, mais pas plus que d'habitude. Ce fut Sean qui remarqua le premier le médaillon en or qui se trouvait par terre près de la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda-t-il en s'avançant pour s'en emparer. C'était un bijou qui semblait luxueux et qui n'appartenait pas à James. Harry comprit tout de suite que cet objet n'avait rien à faire là.

« Ne touche pas à ça ! Hurla-t-il à son jeune fils. Mais l'enfant avait déjà la main sur le bijou. A l'instant où il le toucha, un halo lumineux enveloppa son petit corps, et il disparut.

« Sean ! Cria Harry. Il fixa un moment l'endroit où le garçon avait disparu. Et les autres aussi, vraisemblablement. Il s'approcha du bijou, bien décidé à les retrouver, mais une pression sur sa manche le fit se retourner.

« Papa, demanda Finch d'une petite voix, où est Sean ? Où sont les autres ?

Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry, en se maudissant intérieurement. Quel père indigne était-il pour avoir oublié la présence de son fils cadet ? Il passa la main dans les cheveux de l'enfant qui semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes, et s'agenouilla pour être à son niveau. « Ecoute, Finch, dit-il, je veux que tu ailles trouver le professeur Flitwick. Tu lui racontera ce qui s'est passé, et tu restes avec lui jusqu'à ce que je revienne. C'est compris ?

Et toi, où tu vas ?

Je vais aller les chercher.

Je veux venir avec toi.

C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Et puis, j'ai une mission pour toi. Tu diras à Flitwick de prévenir Ron et Hermione et qu'ils fassent des recherches sur cet objet. Ca nous aidera à revenir. D'accord ?

Mais quand allez-vous revenir ? Papa, je ne veux pas que tu partes, je ne veux pas rester tout seul ! Et si vous ne reveniez pas ?

Je te promets que je reviendrai, avec Sean, maman, Leo et James. Maintenant sois un grand garçon et vas-y. Ils ont besoin de moi.» Le petit garçon lui lança un regard plein d'anxiété et de détresse, mais il hocha la tête et partit. Harry respira profondément en le voyant disparaître dans le couloir. L'un au moins de ses enfants serait en sécurité ce soir. Puis il toucha à son tour le médaillon doré. Tout se mit à tourner autour de lui, alors que ce qu'il croyait être un Portauloin l'emmenait retrouver le reste de sa famille.

Après être sorti de la chambre de James, Finch se mit à courir. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, tout ce qu'il savait c'était que l'objet qui se trouvait par terre avait avalé sa mère, sa sœur, et ses frères. Et maintenant, son père allait disparaître, lui aussi, il en était sûr. Il avait confiance en Harry quand il disait qu'il allait revenir et ramener les autres, bien sûr. Après tout, son père ne mentait jamais. Et puis il pouvait tout faire. Mais pour l'instant, il était tout seul à rester au château. Il arriva enfin à la porte du professeur Flitwick, et tambourina à la porte.

« Professeur ! Appela-t-il d'une voix suraiguë, Professeur ! » Mais la porte restait fermée. La panique commença à s'emparer du petit garçon, qui se mit à frapper de toute la force de ses poings fermés contre le bois, en hurlant comme il n'avait jamais hurlé de sa vie. Son père avait dit que Flitwick serait là, qu'allait-il faire si ce n'était pas le cas ? Et il avait une mission. Il devait faire savoir à Ron et Hermione… Et si les autres ne pouvaient pas rentrer parce qu'il n'avait pas dit ce qu'il devait ! Il se remit à pleurer, en continuant de marteler le bois de la porte.

Une voix suave le fit sursauter. « Dis-donc, petit, ton très cher père aurait-il oublié de veiller sur toi ? Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu essaie ainsi de casser la porte ? Flitwick n'est pas là, c'est inutile de t'acharner. »

Grand, l'air féroce, les cheveux toujours aussi noirs bien qu'il ait depuis longtemps passé la cinquantaine, le professeur Rogue se tenait devant lui. Et Finch avait toujours été terrifié par lui. Il ne l'avait croisé que deux ou trois fois, et à chaque fois l'un de ses parents avait été avec lui, mais malgré leur présence le visage dur, et surtout les yeux féroces de l'homme, avaient suffis à le rendre muet. En tremblant, Finch fit un pas en arrière.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda l'homme. Qu'est-ce que tu lui voulais, à Flitwick ? » Finch ne répondit pas, mais recula de nouveau. Son père et Ron, il le savait, n'aimaient pas Rogue. Il les avait entendus en parler assez souvent. Ils le traitaient de vieux râleur aux cheveux gras. Du moins quand ils pensaient que les enfants n'entendaient pas. Pourtant, son père le gardait dans son école comme professeur, et sa mère avait toujours dit qu'en cas de problème il pouvait demander de l'aide à n'importe lequel des professeurs du collège.

« Alors, petit, reprit le professeur. C'est Finch, ton prénom, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as avalé ta langue ? Je croyais t'avoir posé une question !

Ils ont disparu, balbutia enfin l'enfant. Il y avait un bijou en or, et ils ont tous disparu. Papa a dit que je devais rester avec Mr Flitwick et lui dire de dire à Ron et Hermione ce qui s'était passé, pour qu'ils les aident à revenir, mais il n'est pas là et...

Tous ? Qui, tous ? coupa l'homme. Il avait tiré sa baguette, les traits soudain en alerte.

Papa, maman, James, Leo et Sean.

Merlin, râla l'homme d'un ton qui fit trembler encore un peu plus le petit garçon, pourquoi faut-il que les Potter trouvent toujours le moyen de se mettre dans les ennuis, et que je sois si souvent celui qui doit les secourir ? Toi, ajouta-t-il en prenant sans douceur la main de l'enfant, tu viens avec moi. »

Rogue s'éloigna à grands pas dans le couloir, traînant derrière lui Finch qui n'arrivait pas, même en courant, à rester à sa hauteur et n'arrêtait pas de trébucher. Finalement, il poussa un soupir d'exaspération et, soulevant l'enfant, le jeta sur son épaule pour reprendre sa route. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour frapper en arrivant dans l'appartement des Potter. Il avait compris aux paroles du petit garçon qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. Et si ce n'était pas le cas et que Potter père s'étonnait de sa présence, il en ferait retomber la faute sur le môme. Tout semblait en ordre, mais il ne baissa pas sa baguette pour autant. Des années à tromper Voldemort lui avaient appris à toujours rester sur ses gardes, à se méfier des situations les plus anodines Et ce n'était pas parce qu'ils vivaient en paix depuis douze ans que cette habitude s'était perdue. Au discours incohérent que le gosse lui avait fait, il avait compris que quelqu'un avait placé un Portoloin dans l'appartement des Potter. Avec des intentions qui n'étaient probablement pas bonnes. Il devait découvrir où ils avaient été emmenés et, au besoin, aider à les tirer de là. Bien sûr, Rogue n'aimait pas les Potter, aucun d'eux. Il ne les avait jamais aimés. Mais il devait bien reconnaître que Harry faisait du bon travail ici à Poudlard, et que sa disparition serait une grande perte pour le collège, voire pour la sorcellerie en général. Il posa l'enfant à terre, sans douceur. Avoir à se coltiner ce gamin peureux et pleurnichard était peut-être ce qui l'énervait le plus dans cette histoire. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup les enfants, s'exaspérant souvent des comportement puérils des première années. Dès qu'il se serait fait une idée plus nette de ce qui se passait, il trouverait quelqu'un à qui le refiler.

« Montre-moi où est cet objet, ordonna-t-il sèchement. Finch s'élança dans l'escalier, et le conduisit dans une chambre. Il désigna d'un doigt tremblant un bijou en or qui était posé par terre près de la porte. Rogue hocha la tête. C'était presque certainement un genre de portoloin. Mais les portoloins étaient habituellement transportés avec ceux qui les utilisaient. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette nouvelle invention ? Il jugea préférable de ne pas y toucher pour l'instant. D'abord, prévenir d'autres personnes, se débarrasser du gosse, et ensuite ils aviseraient. Depuis qu'ils avaient fait l'expérience de Voldemort, les sorciers n'aimaient pas beaucoup les disparitions. Et puis, la rentrée était le lendemain, Potter ne pouvait pas ne pas être là.

Attrapant d'une main le jeune Potter, il redescendit dans le salon. Il jeta l'enfant dans un fauteuil et lui ordonna de rester tranquille. Il fouilla le dessus de la cheminée à la recherche de Poudre de cheminette, et, n'en trouvant pas, en choisit une qui servait à établir une communication, et en prit une poignée qu'il jeta dans le feu.

« le Terrier ! lança-t-il. Il savait que les Weasley étaient tous réunis là-bas ce soir là. Un visage ne tarda pas à apparaître dans l'âtre.

Molly, aboya-t-il. L'expression aimable de la mère de Ron se refroidit significativement.

Severus, répondit-elle. Que se passe-t-il ?

Est-ce que les Potter sont chez vous ?

Non, nous les attendons encore. Avez-vous quelque chose à dire à Harry ?

allez chercher les autres, je crois qu'ils ont disparu.

Disparu ? Mais c'est impossible ! Comment toute une famille pourrait-elle disparaître ?

Molly ! Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! » Paniquée, la femme se mit à hurler les noms de ses enfants. Rogue soupira. Il détestait les cris et l'agitation des Weasley, qui lui rappelaient la salle commune des Griffondors aux pires moments. Un vacarme épouvantable lui parvint par la cheminée alors que la famille apprenait la nouvelle et se réunissait. Finalement, le visage d'Arthur apparut en face de lui.

« Nous sommes tous là à vous écouter » , dit-il.

Rapidement, Rogue raconta ce qu'il savait. Le silence régnait dans la pièce quand il eut finit.

« La première chose à faire est d'amener Finch ici, dit finalement Hermione, puis nous allons examiner plus en détail ce fameux bijou. Le problème est que nous ne savons pas si nous pouvons le manipuler sans risque.

Peut-être devrions nous attendre un peu, dit une voix que Rogue ne reconnut pas,. Après tout, il s'agit de Harry. Il devrait trouver le moyen de rentrer.

Peut-être, mais ça ne nous empêche pas d'essayer de comprendre ce qui lui est arrivé.

Vous devriez commencer par établir une connexion par poudre de cheminette, fit remarquer Rogue. Je n'en ai pas trouvé ici. »

Il se retira de la cheminée. Quelques instants plus tard, Ron en sortait, bientôt suivi de sa femme et de quelques autres Weasley, ou amis de la famille. Artur, et Percy, qui travaillaient toujours pour le ministère, Drago Malefoy, le seul que Rogue était heureux de voir, bien qu'il n'ait jamais compris ce qui avait poussé celui qui avait été son meilleur élève à épouser la jeune sœur de Ron. D'ailleurs, celle-ci suivait son mari.

"Je vais prendre Finch, et l'emmener au Terrier, expliqua-t-elle alors que Ron se retournait vers elle avec le même air protecteur qu'il devait déjà avoir quand ils étaient enfants, et que Drago, lui aussi, le regardait d'un air étonné. Je ne reste pas. Le pauvre chéri doit être complètement perdu. Où est-il ?"

La question était adressée à Rogue, qui répondit d'un ton sec : "Sur le canapé." Il accompagna sa phrase d'un mouvement de la main, mais ne prit pas la peine de regarder l'endroit où il avait laissé l'enfant.

"Il n'y est pas" , dit Ginny d'une voix plus aigue qu'à l'ordinaire. Rogue étouffa un juron et se résolut à lever lui aussi les yeux vers le canapé. Force lui fut de constater qu'en effet l'enfant n'était plus là. Qu'est-ce que ce petit idiot avait bien pu inventer ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement rester tranquille, faire ce qu'on lui demandait ?

"Vous ne pouviez pas le surveiller ?" Ca y était, maintenant Ronald Weasley était en colère. "C'est trop vous demander que de vous occuper d'un enfant de sept ans ?

Ron !" Hermione semblait scandalisée que son mari s'adresse ainsi à son ancien professeur. " Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Professeur, vous n'avez aucune idée de l'endroit où il aurait pu aller ?

Je l'aurais su s'il avait quitté l'appartement. A mon avis, il est retourné dans la chambre où se trouvait cet étrange bijou.

Quoi ?" Si c'était possible, la femme avait pâli. "Vous pensez qu'il aurait pu essayer... de les suivre ?" Sans attendre de réponse, elle se précipita au premier étage, en appelant le petit garçon. Sans réponse. Il leur fallut bientôt se rendre à l'évidence, il avait suivi le reste de sa famille.

Dans la chambre de James, l'étrange bijou était toujours là, mais Rogue remarqua tout de suite qu'il avait changé : il était terne, presque noir par endroits, comme s'il avait vieilli de plusieurs siècles en quelques minutes. A l'aide de pinces, Drago le ramassa et le mit dans un sac. Plus tard, un groupe d'Aurors essayerait de percer son secret. Mais Rogue se doutait de ce que signifiait le changement d'aspect : l'étrange objet, il l'aurait juré, ne fonctionnait plus. Il avait dû être réglé pour fonctionner pendant un certain temps, ou pour transporter un certain nombre de personnes. Où qu'ils soient, les Potter devraient se débrouiller seuls.


	2. Perdus

_Disclaimer : Non, malheureusement ce n'est pas moi qui ai la chance de posséder Harry et ses amis et de gagner des millions avec. Je me permets cependant de les emprunter pour quelques pages._

Chapitre 2 : Perdus

Jurant entre ses dents pour la énième fois depuis qu'il avait été aspiré hors de sa chambre, James écarta rageusement les branchages qui lui barraient la route. Il tournait en rond, il en était sûr. Mais quel idiot avait-il été, aussi de vouloir examiner de plus près l'étrange pendentif qui s'était soudain matérialisé au pied de son lit ! Il aurait dû se douter tout de suite qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche là dessous. Son père lui avait assez répété de prendre garde à tous les objets qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui semblaient magiques, et en particuliers quand il était dans sa chambre. Cette chambre qui avait été la bibliothèque privée des directeurs avant que l'un d'eux ne décide qu'il était stupide de conserver tant d'ouvrages de valeur pour son usage personnel et n'en fasse don à la bibliothèque du collège. Harry craignait que les puissants sorciers qui avaient utilisé la pièce pendant des années n'aient laissé des traces de leur passage, et il avait beaucoup hésité avant de laisser James en faire sa chambre, mais celui-ci aimait la grande pièce et la vue imprenable qu'elle avait sur le terrain de Quidditch, et son père avait fini par céder. Après avoir fait promettre à James de venir le trouver immédiatement s'il découvrait quoi que ce soit d'anormal… A l'époque, cela avait beaucoup énervé le garçon, qui ne voyait pas comment la pièce qui n'avait pas servi ou presque depuis près de deux cent ans, aurait pu contenir quelque chose de dangereux, mais à présent il se mordait les doigts de n'avoir pas pris plus au sérieux les inquiétudes de son père. Mais aussi comment aurait-il pu penser, en découvrant soudain ce bijou brillant, qu'il s'agissait d'un portoloin ? A peine l'avait-il touché qu'il s'était retrouvé dans cette forêt si épaisse qu'il devait à chaque instant se frayer un passage au milieu des arbres. Si encore il s'était agi d'un Portoloin comme ceux qu'il connaissait, il lui aurait suffit de le toucher à nouveau pour rentrer chez lui, mais celui-ci semblait ne pas offrir d'espoir de retour : l'objet avait disparu de sa main quand il avait été amené ici. Et il tournait maintenant depuis des heures dans ce bois sans avoir rencontré la moindre trace de vie.

Fatigué, James s'assit sur un tronc. Quand tu ne sais plus quoi faire d'autre, arrête-toi un peu pour réfléchir. Il ne se rappelait pas qui lui avait dit ça un jour, mais le moment semblait approprié pour appliquer le conseil. Sauf qu'en l'occurrence, réfléchir ne réussit qu'à obscurcir un peu plus son horizon déjà peu glorieux. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver un moyen de sortir de là, et il fallait pourtant bien qu'il y parvienne, la perspective de mourir de faim dans cette horrible forêt ne l'enchantant que modérément. Où était-il ? Le seul endroit où il avait déjà vu des arbres aussi denses, c'était dans la forêt interdite qui entourait Poudlard. Mais là bas, les arbres n'étaient denses que par endroits, ailleurs Hagrid ou certains occupants de la forêt se chargeaient d'éclaircir un peu la végétation et d'aménager des chemins. Certes, il avait l'impression de tourner en rond, mais il avait tout de même dû parcourir une certaine distance… Ce qui était peut-être une faute. S'il était resté à son point de départ, peut-être son père aurait-il pu le retrouver. Après tout, Harry était le sorcier le plus puissant que le monde ait vu depuis bien des années. Il l'avait tellement entendu dire qu'il avait envie de hurler quand un de ses camarades de collège lui parlait de son père en ces termes avec de la vénération dans la voix, mais il était bien forcé de reconnaître que c'était vrai. S'il était irrité, bien souvent, d'être « le fils de Harry Potter », il en ressentait aussi une certaine fierté. Son père avait été le héros de sa petite enfance, et encore maintenant, sa seule présence était toujours pour James un gage de sécurité. Mais à présent qu'il était seul, il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même. Il n'était pas sans ressources, il n'était pas que le fils du directeur, c'était ce qu'il essayait de prouver depuis trois ans. Il devait s'en sortir seul. Après tout, peut-être était-il moins loin qu'il ne le pensait de chez lui. Cette forêt ressemblait malgré tout à la forêt interdite… Peut-être y avait-il dans une partie qu'il n'avait jamais explorée un sortilège qui forçait les gens à tourner en rond, qui les empêchait de sortir… Il ne sortirait pas d'ici en restant assis. Se relevant, il utilisa sa baguette pour laisser un signe rouge sur un arbre proche. Cette marque lui servirait de point de repère si jamais il se remettait à tourner en rond. Et elle indiquerait à ses parents, ou à quiconque aurait l'idée de venir le chercher dans ce bois, qu'il était passé par là. Et, sans grand espoir car il avait déjà essayé des dizaines de fois depuis qu'il était là, il envoya une gerbe d'étincelles rouges.

Cette fois, quatre paires d'yeux captèrent le signal. A quelques centaines de mètres à peine, Harry, Sylvie, Léonore et Sean se trouvaient eux aussi dans l'immense forêt. La mère était arrivée juste à temps pour rappeler sa fille qui s'éloignait déjà, et elles avaient compris que, si elles étaient arrivées là toutes les deux et que personne ne les avait vues, il y avait de fortes chance pour que d'autres suivent le même chemin. Toutes deux espéraient que ce serait Harry, et l'arrivée de Sean les avait déconcertées, mais elles s'étaient félicitées d'être restées, ce qui avait évité au petit garçon de se retrouver seul dans l'épaisse forêt. Certes, Sean n'était pas du genre à s'effaroucher facilement, mais il y avait de quoi faire faire des cauchemars à l'enfant le plus courageux. Et Harry avait suivi de peu le petit garçon. De toute la famille, il était le seul qui s'était attendu à être transporté quelque part lorsqu'il avait touché le bijou, et il avait sa baguette levée et sur le visage une expression concentrée.

En apercevant sa femme et ses enfants, il s'était précipité pour les serrer dans ses bras, bien qu'il ne les ait quittés que quelques minutes auparavant.

« Papa, où sommes nous ? » Avait alors demandé Léonore. La question avait fait redescendre tout le monde sur terre. Et la petite fille avait regretté d'avoir posé la question quand son père avait répondu avec un air sérieux qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas : « Je ne sais pas, chérie. » puis, voyant l'effet que sa réponse avait sur sa famille, il avait souri et ajouté : « Mais nous n'allons pas tarder à le savoir. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons rentrer à la maison.

Nous devons d'abord retrouver James, avait alors dit Sylvie. Je me demande où il est.

je pense qu'il est venu ici comme nous. Mais j'ignore combien de temps avant. Le connaissant, il a dû partir en exploration. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons le retrouver. » Sylvie avait hoché la tête, et Harry savait ce qu'elle pensait. Leur fils de treize ans était seul quelque part dans cette forêt. Ils devaient le retrouver avant qu'il ne lui arrive malheur. Sans prévenir, et provoquant un sursaut chez les autres, le sorcier prit soudain sa forme animagus. Ses sens étaient bien plus développés ainsi, et il pouvait sentir la trace de son aîné. Très certainement, James était venu ici. Il renifla plus attentivement. Aucune effluve ne trahissait la présence d'un quelconque danger. Il pouvait certes distinguer la trace d'un sanglier, ce qui ressemblait à l'odeur d'un loup, mais il aurait été surprenant qu'aucun animal ne vive dans cette immense forêt. De plus, les traces étaient anciennes, et il s'agissaient d'animaux sortant préférentiellement la nuit. Lentement, pour permettre à sa famille de le suivre, il se mit à suivre la piste de son fils. D'abord, le retrouver et s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Ensuite, ils pourraient essayer de comprendre où ils étaient, comment ils y étaient arrivés, et surtout ce qu'ils devaient faire pour rentrer chez eux. Il ne se faisait pas trop de souci pour cela : dès qu'il saurait où ils étaient, et il finirait forcément par trouver une piste humaine s'il restait sous sa forme de lion, il trouverait le moyen de fabriquer un Portoloin pour Pré-au-Lard.

Il continua à flairer le sol. Il pouvait sentir des effluves humaines, en plus de celles de son fils, mais les traces étaient trop anciennes pour qu'il puisse en dire beaucoup plus. A voir l'état de la forêt, elle ne devait pas être très fréquentée. Lorsque les étincelles rouges furent soudain visibles à une centaine de mètres du petit groupe. Sylvie poussa un petit cri de soulagement, et Harry reprit sa forme humaine. Tous se mirent à appeler James avec une vigueur renouvelée en se dirigeant vers l'endroit où étaient apparues les étincelles. Ce n'est qu'en entendant la voix de son fils aîné lui répondre que Harry comprit à quel point il s'était inquiété. Se guidant mutuellement à la voix, le groupe et l'adolescent ne tardèrent pas à se rejoindre. James parut si soulagé de les voir que pour une fois il ne tenta pas de protester lorsque sa mère l'étreignit avec fougue. Mais la joie des retrouvailles ne dura que quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que James se tourne vers son père.

« Où sommes nous ? Demanda-t-il. Quel était ce étrange objet qui m'a amené ici, et comment allons-nous rentrer à la maison ?

Dès que je saurai où nous sommes, je fabriquerai un portoloin. Mais pour ce qui est de cet étrange pendentif, je n'avais jamais rien vu de semblable. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'étudier.

Tu veux dire…Toi non plus tu ne savais pas que tu allais atterrir ici ? Mais alors… ? Comment se fait-il que tu aies amené les petits ?

Ils ont été pris de la même manière que toi, avant moi, répondit Harry d'un ton distant. Il était inquiet. Il avait beau répéter à sa famille de ne pas s'en, qu'ils allaient rentrer rapidement, il savait que ce ne serait probablement pas si simple. Avoir combattu Voldemort toutes ces années auparavant, et, plus généralement la vie qu'il menait dans le monde de la magie depuis, lui avaient appris une chose : ce genre d'incidents n'arrivaient jamais par hasard. Ce n'était pas le hasard qui avait fait appraître cet objet dans la chambre de James. Quelqu'un avait voulu les transporter ici. Pourtant, cela, il en était certain, personne n'était entré chez lui déposer le bijou. Il devait y avoir un sort qui l'avait fait apparaître là, et c'était un acte de magie assez élevée. D'un autre côté, il fallait être un sorcier de très haut niveau pour créer un portoloin comme celui-ci, capable de rester en place après avoir accompli son office, et de transporter à la chaîne plusieurs personnes. Harry pensait que lui aurait pu y arriver, après certainement quelques tâtonnement, mais ce n'était pas pour autant à la portée du premier sorcier venu. Et il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'un sorcier inconnu, extrêmement puissant, les ait fait venir ici. Lorsqu'il était sous sa forme de lion, il n'avait décelé aucune présence hostile, mais le flair de l'animal n'était pas infaillible, et cela ne voulait pas dire qu'on n'était pas là à les observer. D'un autre côté, aucun des anciens mangemorts auxquels il avait immédiatement pensé, puisqu'ils étaient ses principaux ennemis, ne lui semblaient capable de tels exploits. Alors ? Un nouveau mage noir à la puissance voisine de celle de Voldemort ? Tout avait été si calme ces derniers temps qu'il avait du mal à croire. De plus, c'était dans la chambre de James qu'était apparu le Portoloin, or il doutait que le jeune homme en ait été la cible. C'était plus probablement lui que l'on avait fait venir ici, et cela signifiait que le sorcier qui avait fabriqué l'objet avec l'intention de le faire apparaître là ignorait que la bibliothèque allait disparaître, et, que, quelques années plus tard, le bureau privé qui l'avait remplacée serait utilisé comme chambre pour un adolescent. A moins que l'on ait prévu que toute la famille serait prise au piège… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'en prendre à une femme moldue et à des enfants ?

Harry se remit en marche. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de savoir dans quel but on les avait amenés ici, et c'était de poursuivre l'exploration. Il reprit pour quelques instants sa forme de lion, le temps de sentir ce qui les entourait. Les traces humaines étaient plus fortes, ici, qu'à l'endroit où ils avaient atterri, et il se dit que peut-être ils allaient finir par quitter la forêt et tomber sur un village. Il reprit sa forme humaine, et utilisa le sortilège pointe au Nord pour éviter de tourner en rond comme l'avait fait James. Mais au bout de cinq minutes à peine, il fut forcé de s'arrêter. Sean grognait et refusait plus loin.

« Je suis fatigué, protesta-t-il quand son père voulut le prendre par la main pour le faire aller plus loin. Je veux rentrer à la maison, et aller chez les Weasley. Je veux retourner avec Finch. J'en ai assez de cette forêt.

Nous allons rentrer à la maison, répondit Harry, mais pas tout de suite. Nous devons d'abord marcher pour sortir de la forêt et savoir où nous sommes. Tu es un petit homme courageux, n'est-ce pas ?

J'en ai assez de marcher ! » Harry soupira. Ce n'était pas étonnant que le petit garçon soit fatigué et énervé. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter maintenant… Se penchant sur son fils, il le souleva. Une fois confortablement installé sur son dos, Sean sembla trouver l'aventure moins désagréable. Mais alors qu'ils se remettaient en route, Sylvie arriva à sa hauteur.

« Harry, dit-elle, Sean n'a pas tout à fait tort. Nous n'avançons pas vite… combien de temps crois-tu qu'il va nous falloir pour sortir de la forêt, et qu'allons-nous trouver quand ce sera fait ?

Je l'ignore, et tu le sais. Même si je crois que nous somme tout près de la lisière du bois.

Il est près de dix heures du soir, et il va bientôt faire nuit. Léonore aussi est épuisée, même si elle le montre moins que Sean, et même James, qui erre depuis des heures. Aucun d'eux n'a dîné.

Je sais tout cela, coupa Harry. Mais je ne comprends pas bien où tu veux en venir. Si nous nous arrêtons, il va faire tout à fait nuit, et j'ai l'impression que la nuit sera fraîche. Nous devons continuer. Je suis désolé, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Dans quelques heures nous serons chez nous.

Ce n'est pas vrai et tu le sais. Ce ne sera pas si simple. Nous n'allons pas tomber sur un deuxième pendentif qui nous ramènera chez nous, ou un autre objet du même genre.» Harry s'arrêta un instant pour la regarder. Sylvie faisait souvent preuve d'une finesse étonnannte. Elle semblait, elle aussi, en être arrivée à la conclusion que la personne qui les avait fait venir ici avait eu un but. Et, apparemment, elle avait également décelé les doutes de son mari, bien qu'il ait tout fait pour les cacher.

« D'accord, admit-il, je ne suis pas certain qu'on nous laisse rentrer chez nous si facilement. Mais que pouvons-nous faire d'autre qu'avancer jusqu'à ce que nous rencontrions quelqu'un ? » Au moment où il prononçait ces mots, il sut qu'il y avait une autre solution. Une qu'il avait préféré ne pas envisager, parce que cela signifiait admettre qu'ils avaient un problème grave, et que cela inquiéterait les enfants comme ceux qui devaient les chercher à Poudlard et au Terrier. Mais il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui les attendait quand ils rencontreraient les gens qui habitaient cet étrange pays qui semblait si sauvage, et il préférait éviter d'y exposer les enfants dans l'immédiat. Ou Sylvie, qui pouvait être aussi désarmée que Sean si la magie était impliquée. D'un autre côté, il était hors de question qu'il les laisse seuls dans la forêt, surtout s'il faisait nuit. Peut-être, quand il ferait jour, pourrait-il les laisser à l'abri d'une barrière magique. James avait sa baguette, il saurait comment le prévenir en cas de problème… Oui, c'était beaucoup plus sûr ainsi. Sauf que cela signifiait qu'ils devraient passer la nuit ici.

« Tu penses que c'est plus raisonnable, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il à Sylvie.

Je ne sais pas, répondit sa femme en se serrant contre lui, comme pour puiser un peu d'énergie et de réconfort dans la chaleur de son corps. Nous n'avons rien à manger, et la nuit, tu le disais, va être fraîche.

Ce n'est pas un problème. » S'apercevant que ses aînés étaient loin devant eux, il les rappela. « James ! Léo ! On s'arrête ! » Ils se retournèrent, surpris, mais revinrent vers leurs parents.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda James. Pourquoi on ne continue pas ?

On va chercher un endroit pour passer la nuit, répondit son père. Je crois qu'il y a une clairière, derrière nous, qui fera parfaitement l'affaire.

Tu veux dire que nous allons passer la nuit ici ? C'est ma faute, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'aurais jamais dû vouloir toucher ce fichu pendentif ! Mais…

ce n'est pas de ta faute, Jamesie, coupa Harry qui n'utilisait plus que rarement ce diminutif affectueux, et je ne veux plus t'entendre dire de telles bêtises. N'importe qui aurait fait la même chose à ta place, la preuve c'est que nous avons tous été amenés ici les uns après les autres. Demain, j'irai chercher un moyen de rentrer, mais tes frères et sœurs sont trop fatigués pour que nous continuions tous ensemble, et je ne veux pas vous laisser seuls cette nuit. Et, après tout, vous n'avez jamais fait de camping. Ca peut être très amusant, n'est-ce pas, Sylvie ?

Certainement » , répondit sa femme, bien que son ton manquât un peu de conviction. Sylvie aimait beaucoup camper, mais elle craignait que dormir à la belle étoile le ventre creux n'amuse pas beaucoup les enfants. Cependant, Harry était parvenu à leur remonter le moral, et c'est d'un pas presque léger qu'ils regagnèrent la clairière.

« Finch va être vert de jalousie de ne pas être venu camper avec nous, remarqua Sean dans le dos de Harry. Celui-ci, en le sentant peser plus lourd, et parce qu'il était obligé de le retenir, avait pensé que l'enfant dormait, et fut surpris de l'entendre parler. Cependant, à la voix pâteuse du petit garçon, il comprit qu'il ne s'était pas trompé de beaucoup.

Tu pourras tout lui raconter quand nous rentrerons, lui dit Sylvie, et Sean acquiesça. Ses parents échangèrent un regard. L'absence de leur plus jeune fils était à leurs yeux un soulagement. Ils se faisaient bien assez de souci pour les trois enfants pris avec eux dans cette aventure. Au moins l'un d'eux était en sécurité. Du moins, c'était ce qu'ils pensaient.

A quelques kilomètres de là, Finch était terrorisé. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur. La forêt était immense, ses parents n'étaient nulle part. Il n'aurait jamais dû se sauver comme ça. Il aurait dû rester avec le professeur Rogue. Peut-être serait-il maintenant chez les Weasley, en train de jouer avec les autres, au lieu de se retrouver tout seul ici. Ses parents étaient sûrement rentrés aussi, maintenant… Est-ce qu'on allait venir le chercher ? Après tout, personne ne savait qu'il était là, et tout le monde lui avait dit de ne pas y venir. Il avait désobéi, et maintenant, il était ici tout seul. Au début, il avait marché en appelant ses parents, persuadé qu'ils n'étaient pas loin. Mais personne n'avait répondu. Il ne se rappelait plus à quel moment il avait compris qu'ils n'étaient pas là, qu'il ne les trouverait pas. Il s'était assis par terre, adossé à un tronc, et s'était mis à pleurer sans pouvoir se retenir… Maintenant, il faisait plus sombre, il n'allait pas tarder à faire nuit… D'habitude, il aimait les bois, il aimait y être tout seul, même le soir il n'avait pas peur. Mais il ne savait pas où il devait aller pour sortir de celle-là. Sûrement il y avait des loup-garous la nuit dans cette forêt, ou des vampires… Persuadé d'avoir vu une ombre bouger, il se retourna en sursaut. Mais il n'y avait rien. Il était seul… Une broussaille craqua, et il se leva d'un bond. Le vent soufflait doucement dans les arbres, et ce bruit auquel il n'avait prêté que peu d'attention auparavant résonna soudain aux oreilles du petit garçon. Il lui semblait entendre des rires étouffés… Sans prendre la peine de regarder, cette fois, il se leva d'un bond et se mit à courir. Il ne voulait pas savoir quelle créature horrible, quel monstre riait ainsi en attendant de le dévorer, il voulait juste en être le plus loin possible. A chaque instant, il s'attendait à être rattrapé, à sentir sur ses épaules les griffes du monstre.

Ce fut une racine qui arrêta sa course endiablée. Il poussa un cri quand il sentit son pied arrêté. Lorsque ses genoux heurtèrent le sol, il les ramena sous lui et ferma les yeux, attendant la venue de la créature. Tout son corps était secoué de sanglots secs, de frayeur et de désespoir. Il n'osait pas regarder autour de lui de peur de voir le monstre approcher. La voix grave et un peu cassée qui s'éleva soudain le fit sursauter.

« Ohé ! Y a quelqu'un ici ? Qui a crié ? Eh, petit, tout va bien ? »

Finch osa enfin relever la tête. Il réalisa qu'il se trouvait à la lisière du bois. Un homme venait vers lui. C'était un géant, la seule personne qu'il connaissait qui était plus grande était Hagrid. En fait, l'homme ressemblait un peu à Hagrid, comme lui, il portait une barbe noire hirsute qui lui cachait une partie du visage. Il était habillé d'un pantalon gris, sale et un peu déchiré, et d'une chemise fermée qui avait dû être blanche. Il se pencha sur l'enfant, le regarda avec curiosité.

« Ca va ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul ? Où sont tes parents ?

je ne sais pas, répondit Finch d'une petite voix.

Tu sais pas ? Mais comment t'es arrivé là ? On a pas beaucoup d'étrangers par ici. Et tu sortais de la forêt, hein ? Faut pas y aller, et surtout pas le soir. Y a des bêtes que t'as pas envie de rencontrer là-dedans. Qu'est-ce qu'un môme comme toi pouvait bien y faire ?

Je n'ai pas fait exprès.

T'étais perdu, hein ? T'as eu de la chance de sortir de là, on peut errer des jours dans ce bois, même quand on le connaît. Mais tu m'as pas dit, d'où tu viens ?

De Poudlard. Vous savez où c'est ? Vous pouvez m'y ramener ? » Finch entrevoyait enfin une lueur d'espoir. Il était sorti de la forêt, et l'homme qui ressemblait à Hagrid allait l'aider à retrouver ses parents.

Jamais entendu parler. » Finch sentit ses espoirs se volatiliser. Cet homme ne connaissait pas Poudlard. Il était sûrement moldu, et il ne pourrait pas l'aider. Et il ne devait pas lui raconter ce qui s'était passé, il ne fallait pas parler de magie à des moldus.

« Je me demande ce que c'est que cette histoire, marmonnait le géant. Allez, viens.

Où ?

Faut bien que tu dormes quelque part. Tu serais pas un peu simplet, des fois ? Parce qu'un idiot, on en a déjà un dans le village, ça nous suffit. » Finch le regarda sans répondre. Il ignorait la signification du mot simplet, et il n'avait pas envie de faire des efforts pour comprendre. Il était trop fatigué. Tout ce qu'il comprenait était que cet homme, bien qu'il soit moldu, allait s'occuper de lui. Il n'aurait pas à passer la nuit dans la forêt.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit simplement l'homme. Je parlerai de toi à l'intendant demain, qu'il en réfère au Seigneur. Je me demande ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi. » Pendant qu'il parlait, Finch s'était levé. Ses genoux étaient écorchés après sa chute, il avait la gorge sèche d'avoir trop couru, et l'impression d'être si fatigué qu'il aurait pu s'endormir debout. Il avait froid, aussi, peut-être en contrecoup de la terreur qu'il venait d'avoir. L'homme le jaugea un instant, puis il le souleva et le mit sur son épaule. « accroche-toi, dit-il. J'ai pas envie d'y passer la nuit. »

Elle avait beau vivre depuis des années dans le monde de la magie, l'étendue de ce que pouvait faire son mari parvenait encore à surprendre Sylvie. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés dans la clairière où ils avaient décidé de passer la nuit, elle s'était dit qu'il allait trouver le moyen de leur faire un abri, et de leur tenir chaud. Il avait, en quelques mouvements de sa baguette magique, réuni au centre de l'espace un gros tas de branches et brindilles, auquel il avait mis le feu. Puis, repérant un énorme groupe arbres en bordure de la clairière, il s'était concentré quelques instants et l'avait métamorphosé en une cabane de rondins avec étage.

« Je préfère ne pas mettre le feu à l'intérieur, avait-il expliqué, je n'ai pas envie qu'un incendie nous réveille. » James avait sifflé la performance de son père. Sean, tout excité par ce qu'il venait de voir, s'était précipité dans la maison dont il s'était approprié un coin. Certes, ce n'était qu'une cabane rudimentaire et non meublée, mais Sylvie restait stupéfaite de la manière dont Harry avait résolu leur problème. Il avait ensuite fait se matérialiser des lits. Il avait ensuite repris sa forme de lion et était retourné dans les bois. Cela avait surpris sa femme, il avait semblé désireux de ne pas les laisser. Mais elle sentait qu'il n'était pas allé loin. Au bout d'à peine quelques minutes, il était revenu, ayant repris forme humaine. Il avait à la main des sandwich sur lesquels les enfants se précipitèrent. Ce n'était que plus tard qu'il avait expliqué à sa femme comment il avait fait : sous sa forme de lion, il n'avait eu aucun mal à capturer deux lièvres. Il avait ensuite utilisé une magie mal connue mais relativement simple pour transformer la viande crue en sandwichs complets. Et, finalement, cette nuit qui s'annonçait sous les pires auspices s'était terminée par une veillée joyeuse au coin du feu. Ils avaient même chanté les derniers airs à la mode sur la Rytm.

Finalement, tous étaient allés se coucher. Sean et Léonore s'étaient endormis presque immédiatement, mais au bruit qu'il faisait en se retournant sans cesse dans son lit, ils avaient compris que James mettait du temps à trouver le sommeil. Ses parents étaient eux aussi resté longtemps éveillés, à se demander où ils pouvaient bien se trouver. Mais tout le monde dormait profondément dans la petite cabane le lendemain matin lorsque Harry s'était glissé hors du lit. Il avait depuis des années l'habitude d'être debout de bonne heure. Il n'était plus que rarement réveillé brusquement par des cauchemars à quatre heures du matin, mais il aimait l'ambiance pure et neuve d'un jour qui se lève. C'était dans ces moments là qu'il réfléchissait le mieux. Et, vu la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, il avait bien besoin de réfléchir.

Finch s'éveilla dans une pièce obscure. Il sut immédiatement qu'il n'était pas dans son lit : la couche sur laquelle il était étendu était bien trop dure, et il régnait partout cette odeur de crasse et de fumée… Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de feu. L'obscurité était totale, et lui faisait peur. Et il faisait si froid ! Où était-il ? Il ne se souvenait plus de rien après que le géant l'ait pris sur son dos…

Ses mains et ses pieds étaient tout engourdis par le froid, et il bougea légèrement pour tenter de rétablir la circulation. Ce faisait, il toucha le bord du lit de sa main droite, et son pied gauche effleura une surface délicieusement chaude. Il allait se blottir tout contre quand la surface bougea avec un petit gémissement, et il comprit qu'il s'agissait du corps endormi de quelqu'un. Finch s'écarta et se pelotonna le mieux possible dans le lit dur. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être, il n'osait pas réveiller la personne qui dormait, et il avait trop peur de ce qui pouvait se trouver dans la pièce pour se lever. Mais il avait aussi trop peur, et trop froid, pour se rendormir. Lorsque les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, il ne chercha pas à les retenir et éclata en sanglots silencieux. Mais ses yeux séchèrent d'eux-mêmes quand des murmures vinrent trouble le calme.

« tu es déjà réveillé, Bob ? Il est bien tôt pour se lever !

Le soleil se lèvera bientôt. Et n'oublie pas que je suis de corvée au château. Et que je dois amener le mioche à Marsault avant.

Je me demande vraiment qui il est. Il a des vêtements bizarres, je n'en ai jamais vus de pareils. Mais ils sont si fins qu'il doit venir d'une famille riche. Et il a des mains de noble.

Si vraiment il a le sang bleu, c'est une raison supplémentaire pour le rendre à Marsault. J'ai aucune envie d'être tenu pour responsable de l'enlèvement d'un petit de duc ou de comte, même un peu simplet. Je vais allumer le feu.

Je nourris le bébé et je te fais chauffer ta soupe. »

Il y eut le bruit de pas sur un sol dur, puis, rapidement une petite flamme s'éleva, et, bientôt, un grand feu brûlait dans la cheminée, qui éclaira un peu la pièce. Finch put distinguer, accroupi devant le foyer, le géant qui l'avait ramassé la veille. Celui qui devait s'appeler Bob. L'homme s'activait, rajoutant des bûches afin d'obtenir une belle flambée. A l'aide de la pâle lueur qui éclairait maintenant la pièce, il distinguait le lit dans lequel il était couché, et découvrit avec stupeur que cinq personnes y étaient allongées. Les autres étaient serrés, probablement pour se tenir chaud.

Des gémissements d'un tout petit enfant se firent entendre, et sa mère lui parla doucement. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, puis une autre forme se leva, et vint placer une marmite sur le feu. Bientôt, des effluves alléchantes s'élevèrent dans la pièce. Une ombre recouvrit soudain Finch. L'homme qui l'avait ramassé la veille était penché sur lui.

"Tu es réveillé, Petit ? Lui demanda-t-il aussi doucement que le lui permettait sa grosse voix bourrue.

Finch se contenta de hocher la tête. Les autres formes étendues près de lui ne bougeaient pas, ils devaient dormir.

"Alors viens, lui dit l'homme. Lève toi si tu veux manger quelque chose avant de partir." L'enfant obéit. Il faisait froid loin des couvertures, mais il avait faim. Il trouva ses chaussures au pied du lit, et les enfila avant de s'approcher de la grande table. Il s'assit sur l'un des bancs, à la place que lui désigna l'homme. Près du feu, il faisait meilleur.

La femme ne tarda pas à les rejoindre.

"Alors c'est toi qui t'es perdu dans la forêt ? Demanda-t-elle à Finch. Comment t'appelles-tu ?"

Il le lui dit. Elle l'observa attentivement à la lumière du feu.

« Il est drôlement délicat remarqua-t-elle. J'ignore s'il est noble, en tous cas il n'a jamais travaillé. D'où viens tu, petit ? Ajouta-t-elle en direction de Finch.

De Poudlard, répondit l'enfant.

Où ça ?" A la question de Bob, et son air étonné, Finch se rappela soudain qu'il ne devait pas parler de Poudlard. L'étrangeté de la situation lui avait fait oublier un instant cette règle. Et puis, ces gens n'avaient pas l'air de moldus. Les moldus avaient l'électricité, il faisaient rarement des feux. Mais ils ne semblaient pas non plus avoir de magie, et s'ils ne connaissaient pas Poudlard, c'était qu'ils étaient moldus, non ? Il se rendit compte que les deux adultes attendaient une réponse.

"Euh… balbutia-t-il. Je viens d'un collège", essaya-t-il d'expliquer. Mais comment expliquer où était Poudlard, quand il ne savait pas où il était ? Et pouvait-il en dévoiler l'emplacement à des moldus ?

Que font tes parents ? Demanda l'homme. Que faisais-tu dans cette forêt ?

Papa est le directeur du collège. Maman travaille aussi là. Je me suis perdu dans la forêt.

Mais pourquoi étais-tu dans cette forêt ? Insista la femme. Est-ce que tes parents y étaient aussi ?

Oui… Enfin, je crois… Je ne sais pas !" L'homme et la femme échangèrent un regard.

"Je ne sais pas de quoi est faite sa tunique, dit l'homme. Ce n'est pas de la laine, ni du lin. Et elle est remarquablement courte. Et je n'ai jamais rien vu de ressemblant. Sans parler de ses chausses !"

Finch releva la tête vers eux. De quoi parlaient-ils ? Qu'est-ce que c'était qu'une tunique ? Et ses chausses… voulaient-ils parler de ses baskets ? Ou de son jean ? Une fois de plus, il se demanda où il avait atterri. Où était-il? Et que ces gens allaient-il faire de lui ? Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

"Eh, Petiot, dit la femme. T'inquiète pas, va, on va les retrouver tes parents. Et en attendant, on s'occupera bien de toi au château. Bois ton infusion."

Finch plongea ses lèvres dans le liquide. C'était bizarre, à la fois amer et fade. Il regrettait le chocolat qu'il avait toujours à Poudlard. L'homme, qui avait fini sa coupe en émettant des bruits de succion, lui mit un gros morceau de pain dans la main.

"Viens, voir l'intendant pour te déposer risque d'être long, et je ne veux pas être en retard." Il se leva. Les formes étendues dans le lit commençaient à remuer quand Finch sauta à bas de son banc pour le suivre. L'homme marchait vite, et le petit garçon devait presque courir pour ne pas se laisser distancer. Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever, baignant d'une lumière blafarde un village de petites maisons de bois au toit de chaume. Finch n'avait jamais rien vu de semblable, mais l'homme marchait trop vite pour qu'il puisse s'y attarder. Un peu plus loin, sur une colline, se dressait un château-fort semblable à ceux qu'il avait vu sur les livres d'images de Grand-mère. C'est vers ce point, apparemment, qu'ils se dirigeaient.

James se réveilla inhabituellement tôt. Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever quand il se glissa hors de la cabane, doucement pour ne pas réveiller ses frères et sœurs. Il ne fut pas surpris de trouver son père, déjà debout, assis sur un tronc dans la clairière à côté de la cabane, et vint s'installer à côté de lui.

"Bonjour, Jamesie, fit son père en souriant. Bien dormi ?

oui, répondit le jeune homme en grimaçant. Il n'aimait pas ce diminutif de son enfance, que d'ordinaire seule sa mère utilisait. Il y eut un bref silence, puis il demanda : "Tu as trouvé un moyen de rentrer chez nous ?"

Harry secoua la tête. "Je n'en sais pas plus qu'hier soir, dit-il. Ecoute, cette forêt a l'air on ne peut plus calme. Je crois que je vais essayer d'en trouver les limites… Seul. Est-ce que tu as ta baguette sur toi ?

Oui." James tira l'objet de la poche de son pyjama, un peu nerveux. Il n'aimait pas l'expression qu'il voyait sur le visage de son père.

S'il se produit quoi que ce soit d'inquiétant, lui dit le directeur de Poudlard, émets des étincelles et je transplanerai auprès de vous. D'accord ?

D'accord. Ne t'inquiète pas, que pourrait-il nous arriver ici ?

J'ai appris à me méfier de tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Je ne pense pas que vous soyez attaqués, mais on ne sait jamais. Surtout, tu m'appelles tout de suite, même si ce n'est rien. Je sais que tu es capable de te défendre, mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque tant que nous ne savons pas où nous sommes.

Je sais, papa, répondit James. J'espère que tu trouveras quelque chose."

Sur ce, son père se métamorphosa. James avait beau avoir assisté à cette transformation un nombre incalculable de fois, et joué, enfant, avec le lion qu'était son père, la métamorphose le surprenait toujours. Après que le félin ait disparu entre les arbres, le jeune garçon rangea sa baguette à portée de main, et s'installa confortablement sur la souche pour attendre le réveil des autres.

Harry ne mit pas longtemps, sous sa forme de lion, pour trouver des odeurs humaines. Il en fut soulagé. Au moins, il y avait des gens qui habitaient ce pays. Il se mit à suivre les traces, et se retrouva bientôt en lisière de la forêt. Cela ne faisait qu'une heure, à peine, qu'il était parti, mais il avait dû parcourir plusieurs kilomètres depuis l'endroit où il avait laissé le reste de la famille. Et il accéléra encore son allure. Autant il désirait trouver des gens, de préférence des sorciers, le plus rapidement possible pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait, autant il répugnait à laisser sa famille seule. James n'avait pas commencé sa quatrième année…

A la sortie du bois, il se retrouva sur un chemin plus large, mais mal entretenu. L'aube commençait à poindre, et il pouvait voir des champs de blé et d'une autre céréale qu'il ne reconnaissait pas de part et d'autre de lui. Plus loin sur sa droite, il distinguait une petite colline, avec une forme sombre au sommet, qu'il mit quelques instants à identifier. C'était un château, protégé par d'épaisses murailles. Un château fort, très probablement. A cet endroit, il y avait trop d'odeurs humaines qui se mêlaient pour qu'il parvienne à en suivre une. Ses oreilles sensibles de félin se dressèrent soudain. Au loin, il entendait nettement des pas. Qui s'approchaient. En une fraction de seconde, Harry se métamorphosa, reprenant sa forme habituelle. Les gens de ce pays, quels qu'ils soient, n'avaient sûrement pas l'habitude de voir des lions se promener au milieu de leurs champs. Il ne sortit pas sa baguette, par crainte de rencontrer des moldus, mais s'arrangea pour pouvoir la sortir librement de sa poche à tout moment. Deux silhouettes apparurent, avançant dans la direction du château. Un homme de grande taille, qui tenait par la main un enfant. Tous ses sens en alerte, il alla à leur rencontre. Plus il avançait, plus la mince silhouette de l'enfant lui semblait familière, mais il faisait trop sombre encore pour qu'il distingue clairement les visages des deux arrivants. De plus, le soleil qui se levait derrière eux les assombrissait encore. A première vue, il ne semblaient pas menaçant, et Harry se détendit quelque peu. Son regard se fixa sur l'enfant… Il savait maintenant qui il lui rappelait. Mais pourtant, c'était impossible ! Il était resté à Poudlard !

Bob avançait d'un bon pas. Il savait, à la manière dont il tirait sur son bras, que l'enfant avait du mal à le suivre, mais il ne pouvait pas ralentir. Marsault, il le savait, n'apprécierait pas qu'il sollicite un entretien pendant les heures où il était censé accomplir ses corvées. Certes, l'intendant ne serait certainement pas réveillé lorsqu'il arriverait au château, mais il pourrait confier l'enfant à une servante en attendant, et demander à voir l'intendant le soir, à moins que l'autre ne le convoque avant.

Il remarqua soudain un homme qui venait vers eux. Grand et mince, c'était très certainement un étranger. Sans cheval, et sur une route déserte avant l'aube, cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille, cependant il continua d'avancer. Les brigands sortaient généralement plus tôt dans la nuit, pour traquer les fêtards. Et l'homme semblait trop mince pour présenter un réel danger, de plus il n'était pas armé. Par précaution, il cacha cependant l'enfant derrière lui.

"Hé ! L'interpella l'homme. Bonjour monsieur. Excusez moi de vous déranger, mais je suis un peu perdu. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer où nous sommes ?"

Bob s'apprêtait à donner le renseignement demandé, bien qu'il trouvât la question un peu étrange au vu du château de Foxlane qui se trouvait juste au dessus d'eux, et consituait un point de repère évident, mais, l'enfant dans son dos se mit à se débattre.

"Reste tranquille, siffla-t-il, mais en vain. Le petit garçon échappa à son emprise et se précipita sur l'homme.

Papa ! Cria-t-il en se jetant dans ses bras. L'étranger le souleva, l'air stupéfait, et le tint un instant à bout de bras. Bob, les observant, constata qu'effectivement les vêtements de l'homme étaient très semblables à ceux de l'enfant, qui l'intriguaient depuis la veille au soir. Tous deux portaient ces culottes qui leur descendaient jusqu'aux pieds, non resserrées aux genoux, et des hauts qui ne ressemblaient pas vraiment ni à des tuniques, ni à des chemises, dans cette matière étrange qu'il ne connaissait pas. L'enfant s'agrippait à celui qu'il avait appelé son père, et celui-ci le serrait fortement contre lui, tout en continuant d'arborer une expression surprise.

"Finch ? Demanda-t-il enfin, d'une voix douce. Mais que fais-tu là ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté au château ?" bien que le ton n'ait pas été sévère, l'enfant s'écarta et rougit.

Finch ? Insista l'homme. Réponds moi."

Bob sentit que les deux autres l'avaient oublié, mais il ne s'écarta pas. Il ne voulait pas s'immiscer dans une conversation privée, mais le fait que deux étrangers se trouvent sur les terres du village à cette heure était suffisamment rare pour exiger des explications.

"Je voulais faire comme tu as dis, fit enfin le petit garçon, en regardant son père dans les yeux. Je suis allé frapper chez le professeur Flitwick, mais il n'était pas là. Et Rogue est arrivé, il s'est mis à crier. Je lui ai dit ce qui s'était passé, et il est allé voir le bijou, mais après il s'est mis à crier encore plus fort, et il m'a emmené chez lui, et s'est mis lire des livres, comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire de ce qui vous était arrivé. Alors…"

Finch n'en dit pas plus, mais c'était suffisant. Harry cala son fils dans ses bras et poussa un profond soupir. Nul besoin d'être Trelawney pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Finch était terrifié par le professeur de Potions, depuis toujours. Il faut dire que les manières de celui-ci ne s'étaient pas vraiment arrangées avec l'âge. Et que l'enfant n'était pas particulièrement brave… S'il s'était agi de Sean, les choses se seraient passées bien différemment - Non, en pareille situation, Sean n'aurait sans doute pas attendu de voir Rogue pour désobéir à l'ordre de son père. Pouvait-on reprocher à un enfant de huit ans à peine d'avoir peur d'un homme sombre et acariâtre, qui avait toujours une remarque cynique à faire à qui portait le nom de Potter ? Harry se surprit à maudire réellement Rogue, comme cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis l'époque où, étudiant, il avait fini par comprendre qui était réellement le vieil ennemi de son père. Sans aucun doute, celui-ci n'avait sorti ses livres que pour essayer de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu leur arriver, mais il n'avait eu aucun geste pour rassurer l'enfant, sans doute s'était-il montré aussi revêche que d'habitude, plus encore si ce qu'il avait appris l'avait inquiété.

Enfin, se dit-il, l'essentiel était assuré : certes, Finch s'était retrouvé lui aussi dans ce monde, mais il l'avait retrouvé, et rien de mal n'était arrivé. Et, de plus, Poudlard était au courant de leurs mésaventures, ce qui signifiait que, de là-bas, on devait chercher à les ramener. Il réalisa soudain que l'homme qui accompagnait son fils était toujours là, et se tourna vers lui.

"Vous venez de loin ? Lui demanda celui-ci. Votre môme, il avait l'air complètement mort de fatigue, hier soir.

De très loin, répondit Harry, sans donner plus d'explication. Merci de vous être occupé de lui, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si vous ne l'aviez pas trouvé. ajouta-t-il. Il tendit la main et se présenta.

Je m'appelle Bob, répondit l'homme en serrant la main tendue. Et c'est pas que je veuille paraître impoli, mais on m'attend au château. Je suis de corvée pour réparer un pan de la muraille qui s'est effondrer. Et ils n'aiment pas beaucoup les retardataires.

C'est à ce château que vous allez ? Demanda-t-il en désignant la masse qu'il distinguait à présent clairement.

Quel autre ? S'esclaffa l'homme. Le plus proche est à près de deux jours de marche. Vous qui voyagez, vous devez le savoir ?

Je vous l'ai dit, je suis perdu, répondit Harry. Il ignorait toujours où il était tombé, mais une chose était sure : il n'existait pas d'endroit semblable dans son univers au XXIe siècle, en tous cas pas d'endroit où on parle anglais. Donc, soit le bijou les avait transporté dans un des univers parallèles dont certains hurluberlus soupçonnaient l'existence, soit ils avaient voyagé dans le temps… Les deux possibilités lui semblaient aussi incroyables l'une que l'autre.

Pardon ? Demanda-t-il en s'apercevant que l'homme lui avait parlé.

Je demandais où vous comptiez aller comme ça. Vous avez pas l'air équipé pour voyager.

Je ne sais pas exactement où je vais, répondit Harry. Je cherche… Je suis à la recherche d'un chevalier du nom de Godric Griffondor, dit-il, je dois discuter de questions de la plus haute importante avec lui." Prononcer le nom du fondateur de Poudlard était certes risqué, mais c'était la première explication à peu près plausible qui lui était venue à l'esprit, et il pensait, s'il était remonté dans le temps, que ce nom éveillerait la curiosité d'éventuel sorciers. Tant pis s'il était mort depuis des années. Mais cela n'eut aucun effet visible sur Bob.

"Jamais entendu parler, dit-il simplement. Mais peut-être si vous venez au château le seigneur vous accordera-t-il une audience. S'il est assez bien pour ça."

Le visage de l'homme s'assombrit alors qu'il prononçait ces mots.

"C'est ce que je vais faire, décida Harry. Mais je vais d'abord aller chercher le reste de ma famille. Merci beaucoup pour votre aide."

Bob pressa le pas pour grimper sur la colline, par peur d'être en retard. Il jeta néanmoins un coup d'œil discret derrière lui, juste le temps de voir l'inconnu, son fils à la main, s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Un mystère entourait cet homme et cet enfant. Il les croyait sans mal lorsqu'ils disaient venir de loin : tout, depuis leur accent jusqu'à leurs chaussures, lui était inconnu. Et leurs manières, surtout. Ils avaient une allure de nobles : grand, bien nourris mais pas particulièrement musclés, la peau fine et non burinée par les travaux au grand air, pourtant, ils l'avaient traité en égal, l'avaient vouvoyé. Et pourquoi un chevalier aurait-il emmené toute sa famille à la recherche d'un de ses collègues ? Ca n'avait pas de sens. Bah, se dit-il, ça n'était pas son affaire. Il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait, maintenant s'ils se présentaient au château ce serait l'affaire du seigneur de Foxlane, et s'ils décidaient de passer leur chemin… Nul ne pouvait les empêcher d'aller voir ailleurs. Ils n'avaient pas l'air dangereux. Bob chassa ces pensées et prit la direction du mur écroulé qu'il avait pour mission, avec deux autres paysans, de réparer. La journée s'annonçait suffisamment fatigante pour qu'il ne s'encombre pas l'esprit avec les histoires des étrangers de passage.

_Je fête ma toute nouvelle connexion internet en postant enfin ce chapitre. Si je vous dis que ça fait des mois qu'il était écrit, vous allez beaucoup m'en vouloir ? (Dans ce cas, vous feriez mieux d'en vouloir à ceux que je ne citerai pas qui ont interdit l'accès à en le qualifiant de site « pour adulte »… Ils ont pas dû bien regarder…)_

_Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews. Merci aux « anciens » de continuer à me soutenir, et aux « nouveaux » pour m'avoir fait savoir qu'ils suivaient mes fics._

_A bientôt_

_Antares2_


End file.
